


Made Your Choice

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Andromeda's made up her choice, and it's not her sister.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Kudos: 10





	Made Your Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "betrayal" I got on tumblr

“You can’t truly be considering this, Andy.”

Narcissa’s voice is not as cold as she intended for it to be, not as sure of herself as she would have preferred. If anything, she was pleading with her sister here, not demanding. 

Later she’d wonder if things had turned out differently, had she managed to demand instead. 

Ted Tonks was a mudblood. He was a Hufflepuff when they were at Hogwarts, in Andromeda’s year; a Prefect and a member of the wizard chess club. He was a _mudblood_. Narcissa shivered at the thought of it. 

She didn’t particularly dislike Ted Tonks. Objectively speaking, he was alright for a mudblood. Reasonably intelligent, more than sufficient in magic, and he had helped her from the ground once when she’d tripped in the corridors, even giving her one of his own jars of ink when he failed to repair hers. 

That did not give her sister the right to do this. 

“Cissy, please just listen…“ Andromeda began, “it’s not as bad as you think it is, I promise.“

“He’s a mudblood, is he not?“ Narcissa asked, standing up from the armchair she’d been sitting in. She was sixteen, two and a half years younger than Andromeda but in her heels just as tall. “And you are planning on marrying him, are you not?“

“Cissy…“

“You are planning to choose a mudblood over your own family; planning to abandon us,“ Narcissa emphasised the _us_ in her statement, but in her mind she’d replaced it with _me_. Andromeda was abandoning her, alongside the rest of the family. “For a pretty face and overestimated ideology.“

As she spoke, for just a moment the pleading melted from her voice and Narcissa stood tall, ice-cold blue eyes piercing at her sister. “Forgive me, Andy, but that sounds every bit as bad as I thought.”

“Cissy just listen to me,“ Andy hissed, more angry than Narcissa had expected. “This has nothing to do with you, and you know it. The war’s started… You hear mother and father talking about it, and Bella.. I don’t want to fight in it if it’s for this side of that war; and neither should you.“

Narcissa only scoffed before her sister continued. “We have to make a choice, as soon as possible. And I-”

“And you’ve made yours, clearly.“ Narcissa had turned away from Andy, her hands clasped together in front of her. Her voice was shaking. Years down the line she’d realise her sister had never meant to choose anyone over her, specifically, had even gladly taken her with her if Narcissa had been willing to go. That day she didn’t see that, refused to even consider the possibility that this was anything more than a personal betrayal. 

“You’ve made your choice, and it’s not me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
